Save the Puppy!
Save the Puppy! is an episode of Wonder Pets! from season one. Characters Present *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Max Summary The Wonder Pets help a Golden Retriever, Max, use the doggy door in Suburbia. Recap This episode starts out with the schoolchildren, off-screen, leaving school at the end of the day. They say goodbye to the classroom pets. The classroom is decorated with student artwork and other items of bones and dogs. Once the classroom is vacant, a pencil holder rattles to create the ringing of a tin can telephone. One by one, the classroom pets wordlessly notice the ringing phone after they peed. But as the phone rings, the Wonder Pets get dressed and make their way towards the phone while singing their opening verses. The Wonder Pets answer the phone and find that an animal is in trouble somewhere. Linny explains the situation that it's a golden retriever puppy, Max who has to go to the potty, but he can't because he's stuck in the house. They all jump into a box filled with fabric scraps and jump back out, wearing dog and fire hydrant outfits. They make a quick joke then jump back into the box and emerge in their Wonder Pets capes. Once dressed, they assemble a flying toy sailboat called "The Flyboat" from classroom objects: a Frisbee for a body, magic marker caps as rocket exhausts, a marble, wheels, the mast, and a sheet of paper for the sail. Usually, the Wonder Pets go to a new way before leaving the classroom. The solution is invariably similar to the action they will need to take to save the animal in trouble. The Wonder Pets often fail on the first few attempts. Then the danger escalates, prompting Ming-Ming to once again sing, "This is serious!" Suddenly, the Wonder Pets remember how they solved the problem in the classroom and realize that the rescue has the same solution. Then they have to work together to achieve the rescue. Then the Wonder Pets help a puppy, Max go to the bathroom by using the new doggy door and they all peed. The Wonder Pets celebrate with a celery snack. Then they fly back to the classroom. They wordlessly return to their cages. The Flyboat smoothly disassembles by itself. Linny is always the last one to get back in her cage, and her cape and cap come off. The music style that has to do with the saving that day is played, as Linny takes a bite out of the celery in her cage and winks. Trivia *This episode led to the computer game of the same name, Save the Puppy!. * The second time after this episode first aired, the episode had ended with the end credits along with the instrumental version of the ending theme song, instead of the usual closing credits and the Nick Jr. Promo including ''Piper O' Possum and the Children playing "freeze". ''If this episode were to be VHS taped at that time, the very second after the episode ended and before the instrumental music ending, if somebody were to freeze frame with a VCR, a split version of the closing credits/promo commercial with the words "The Wonder Pets" could be seen at the upper left of the screen. * This episode was most likely banned somewhere because it had bathroom humor and was inappropriate. * In this episode, the Puppy, Max, appears to be a Golden Retriever. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Censored Episodes